Christmas Blessing
by xPoisonBadkitty
Summary: Christmas is a special time of year. Especially for Angelina and Julie. *FINISHED*
1. Babysitting

Gazing through the clothes in the Hot Topic catalog, Julz looked up at her big sister Angelina holding their new baby cousin, Alex. She could see the look on Angelina's face. It was a look of a Mom. Which was weird. Usually it'd be a pissed off look, or somewhat happy.   
  
"You know something Julie?" Angelina spoke up holding Alex.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Babies are so cute,"Angelina said with a smile.  
  
"And then they grow up,"Julie replied flipping the page.  
  
Their Aunt came in to take Alex back. Angelina handed Alex to her, and smiled.  
  
"He was a real pleasure, Auntie. If you ever need someone to babysit, I'm free." Angelina smiled keenly.  
  
"Alright, thank you girls." Their Aunt said, leaving with Alex.  
  
"I can't wait to have kids," Angelina said smiling.  
  
"I bet you can't.."Julie said with her feet up on the coffee table.  
  
In from the blizzard like storm with the Christmas ornaments was Chris Jericho, Angelina's boyfriend.   
  
"A bit cold out there, is it?" Julz said turning the page again.  
  
"You think?" Jericho replied sarcastically putting the box down, taking off his jacket and things.  
  
"You find everything okay?" Angelina asked, getting up and holding out her arms for a hug.  
  
"Yeah I did after falling on my ass eight times,"Chris said giving her a warm snuggling hug and a peck on the lips.  
  
"Think you'd be use to it by now," Julie said loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Well what's up your ass Miss Bitter?" Chris asked looking at her.  
  
"We had to watch Alex... Julz doesn't like little kids." Angelina giggled.  
  
"I never said I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Stop putting words in my mouth!"  
  
"Julie get your feet off the coffee table before I break both your legs!!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Oh, you two... you should be the couple.. you fight like one." Angelina laughed, walking to the couch and sitting next to Julie.  
  
"But my love," Chris said sitting next to her,"My heart is in your hands!"  
  
"Doesn't that get kinda slimey?" Julie said leaning forward to look at the expression on Chris's face.  
  
Chris picked up a pillow and threw it at Julie, hitting her in the face.   
  
"AH! STOP IT!" Angelina laughed, poking Chris in his side.  
  
Julie put the pillow behind her back and kept looking at her catalog.  
  
"Grasshole,"Julie mumbled.  
  
"Grasshole?" Angelina asked, looking puzzled. "You lose it more and more each day."  
  
"Thanks to the people I live with."  
  
"Hey, I don't corrupt your mind with evil and intrequet plots my friend." Chris stated.  
  
"No, that's my job!" Angelina smiled.  
  
"Stop it!" Chris laughed and kissed his girlfriend again.  
  
"Lord help us all," Julie said.  
  
"Julie... just because you don't have a guy to kiss and huggle... doesn't mean you have to pout all the time." Angelina said, hoping she didn't piss her off too much.  
  
"I pout all the time because I live in hell, not because I don't have a guy," She said.  
  
"Well, at least we're warming you up for when you actually go there?" Angelina giggled.  
  
"Oh yes. The comedic Angelina sprouts again,"Julie said,"Life is hell. At least it is for me. So, you guys stay in your own personal heaven."  
  
"Ok, suit yourself.."Chris said pulling a box over to sort stuff.  
  
Julie got up, and went to her room for the remainder of the night. 


	2. Abandoned Baby Found

In one weeks time, Angelina was walking down the snowy streets of Canada. She heard crying coming from a corner. She decided to investigate. Walking down an alley she saw a baby crib, half broken and torn. She saw a baby that didn't even look one year old laying in it. No one in their right minds would leave a baby here in the cold of Canada. She picked the baby up, and decided to take it home with her.  
She entered the house, holding the baby, tightly for warmth.   
  
"CHRIS!! JULIE!!" She yelled, running over to the linen closet in the hallway and grabbed 2 huge warm blankets. "YOU HOME?!" She brought them and the baby over to the couch and started to lie down the blankets.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Julie trudged down the stairs, seeing the baby,"Babysitting for Aunt Carol again?"  
  
"No... no... I was walking down in the city after looking for some Christmas gifts." Angelina said frantically.   
"I heard crying, and she was lying in a broken crib in an alley somewhere."  
  
"Oh my gosh, is she ok?" Julie asked, with actual geniun concern.  
  
"I... don't know yet. She's cold, so I'm going to bundle her up." Angelina looked up, "Where's Chris?"  
  
"He's out with Adam and Jay shopping I guess,"Julie said looking at what appeared to be a 6 or 7 month old baby.  
  
"Will you drive me to the hospital? I want to take her in for examination, make sure she's okay.... And can you get me the cordless phone? I need to call Chris's cell and tell him to meet me at the hospital." She said, wrapping the baby up in the blankets and picking her up off the couch.  
  
"Ok,"Julie said reaching for the phone, handing it to Angelina, then scurried off to get her jacket and keys.  
  
Angelina dialed the phone the best she could with one hand, holding the receiver up to her ear while she listened to it ring.  
  
"Jericho here,"Chris's voice at the other end said.  
  
"Chris, it's me... I can't talk long... meet me at the Toronto Hospital in a half hour." She said, and hung up the phone before she could hear an answer.  
  
"O-K.."Chris said putting his phone in his pocket then looked at Jay and Adam,"Guys I gotta go. Angelina wants me to meet her at the hospital. Let's postpone this till tommorow."  
  
"Alright, good luck man."Adam said as Chris rushed out.  
--  
Julie got into the car, started it up, and Angelina got in with the baby. They drove as fast as they could without exceeding the speed limit to the hospital. Pulling in, Angelina almost jumped out before Julie could park. They both ran into the hospital where the lobby/waiting room was.  
  
Angelina walked up to the front counter, "Excuse me! I need to admit this baby."  
  
"I'm sorry you'll have to go to the child ward at the other end of the hospital." The nurse at the counter said.  
  
"But.."Angelina said.  
  
"Please Miss, I'm really busy. Go to the child ward."  
  
Julie came up to the counted and slammed her hands on the counter,"Listen nurse! This child was found in the cold of Toronto in a broken crib. She was abandoned. If you don't admit her now, and she dies or gets really sick and slowly dies, it will be guilt on you! Admit her, NOW!"  
  
Angelina just looked at the nurse. "Please..."  
  
The nurse grabbed the phone and made a call into the back office. "Follow me" she said, standing up and walking through the side doors into a room filled with curtains. "The doctor will see you shortly... please fill out the forms in the meantime."  
  
Chris came in and saw Julie getting two coffees. He ran up to her.  
  
"What's the emergency?"Chris asked, panting heavily.  
  
"Go into the room across the hall and you'll see." Julie told him stirring some sugar into the coffee.  
  
In the room, Angelina sat at the bed side of the tiny baby that had respirators and machines hooked up to it. She had her head down on a pillow, half asleep.  
  
"Sweetie?"Chris's voice called out to her,"What's the emergency?"  
  
Angelina looked up to see Chris there, and she stood up to walk over to him. "I was walking through some city streets doing some window shopping for christmas... and I heard this noise.. so I turned into this alley and I saw this poor little baby girl in a broken down crib all cold and sick..." The shock finallly hitting her, she had a tiny tear slide down her cheek.  
  
Chris hugged her tightly. Julie came back into the room with three coffees now. She handed one to Chris, and one to Angelina.  
  
"So what are you going to do with the kid?"Julie asked.  
  
"I'm gonna adopt her,"Angelina said sniffling.  
  
"You can't be serious,"Julie said looking at her.  
  
"Look at the poor thing... it can't think for itself, it can't speak for itself. She's probably scared and tired and... I don't know. Where else is she going to go?" Angelina said, looking at Chris.  
  
"We could bring her to the adoption agency and say we found her and have someone else do it, but.. if it's really what you want to do, Angel."  
  
"Well... I can't do it alone." She said, sitting back down in her chair.  
  
Julie sighed,"I can help."  
  
"I haven't been much of a sister lately and it's time I grew up,"She said to her big sister.  
  
"But you hate kids..." Angelina said. "Maybe Chris is right... maybe I should put her up for adoption." She said lightly, running her hand over the tiny hand of the baby.  
  
"I don't hate kids..I'm just frustraited."Julie said,"I can babysit when you're gone, I can take care of her when you need it.. I.."  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Chris asked.  
  
"Into who?" Angelina asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Her,"Chris said pointing to Julie.  
  
"What do you mean?" Julie asked.  
  
"You're acting different than you used to." Chris stated.  
  
"I'm realizing that I'm not much of a sister, and right now my big sister needs me, and she needs you too.."She looked at Angelina.  
  
Angelina looked up, "I don't need anyone... I'm just concerned. Maybe we could keep her until we find a good home for her. I mean... it'd be just like thrusting myself into motherhood, and I don't know if I'm ready for that."  
  
"I think you should do it,"Chris smiled.  
  
"No... I don't think I can. The more I think about it..."  
  
"Yes you can, Angel."Chris kissed her forehead,"You've got me, and you've got your sister who's oddly willing to help out. You can do it. We'll help."  
  
"She does have gorgeous blue eyes..." Angelina smiled.  
  
Julie smiled a bit at her sister,"You gonna do it?"  
  
"I guess I really should... all this sitting her looking at her has made me more and more attatched"  
  
They all smiled,"Okay then."  
  
The doctor came into the room,"The baby has a slight fever. It should go down within a few days. If you have any complications feel free to bring her back up here. You all are free to go as soon as we get the child unhooked."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Angelina said, standing up. "I just have one question... How do I adopt the baby?"  
  
"You can bring her into an adoption agency, they'll have you approved immediatly since it's an abandoned child. All you have to do is fill out a few simple forms,"The doctor smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Angelina said, standing back to let the doctor in to unhook the baby. She looked up at Chris, tryingto read his face.  
  
"I can't beleive we're gonna be parents.."He smiled at her.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah.."He smiled,got down on one knee and looked up at her,"Will you marry me?"  
  
"I... of course I will." Angelina smiled happily, a bit surprised.  
  
Chris, pulling out a ring, slid it onto her finger and smiled as he kissed her. 


	3. What did happen to us?

--Two Weeks Later--  
  
Julie stood in a locker room alone, holding Angelina's newly adopted baby. Angelina and Chris decided to go out and Julie was to baby sit. She smiled down at the baby.  
  
"You're so cute.."She whispered to her,holding her, still standing up.  
  
"Babysitting?"A voice came from the doorway.  
  
Julie looked up to see who it was.  
  
"So this is little Winter? Chris talks about her all the time, I just haven't gotten around to stopping by lately." Jay said, walking more into the room dressed in his ring attire.  
  
Julie looked at him,"Yeah. She's so cute,"She told him as he came up next to her, looking at the baby,"Seven years ago.. I thought this might have been us..then something happened."  
  
Silence came between the two.   
  
"What did happen?" Jay asked her, looking at her.  
  
"I don't know.."She whispered a bit, looking down at the baby.  
  
"I think we weren't ready, Julie... I mean, we were very young then." Jay said, smiling at the baby.  
  
"Ready for what?" She turned her head to look at him.  
  
"For anything to happen?" Jay said.  
  
"I guess,"She said, setting the baby down into the crib Angelina set up for Winter, then sat down.  
  
"I still have feeling for you, Julie... I always will." Jay said, standing up.  
  
She looked up at him, tilting her head a bit as the christmas lights in the room twinkled. She didn't know what to say to him.   
  
"Well, I'd better get going... I have a match soon." He said, a bit saddened by her silence as he walked out of the room.  
  
She quickly got up and went out the door. She stood there.  
  
"Jay?" She called out to him.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, stopping and looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Come here.. please.."She said softly.  
  
Jay turned around and walked over to Julz, stopping no more than 6 inches away from her.  
  
"I miss you.."She sighed,leaning against the doorframe,"Ever since we.. broke up.. I've been bitter to Chris, Anglina.. my life has just been down.."  
  
"I know how you feel... I can't even concentrate on anything... maybe... maybe we should give it one more shot?" He smiled.  
  
"It'd make me feel better,"She smiled at him.  
  
"Me too." Jay said, reaching his arms out and embracing Julie in a tight hug, as Adam walked by. "JAY! You're due out there in 2 minutes."  
  
Jay ignored Adam's remark, being extremely happy that he was able to hold Julie in his arms again. Julie looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You need to go. Good luck,"She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks!" He grinned, turning around and running towards the back.  
  
Julie walked back into the locker room and smiled at Winter who was sound asleep. She sat down as Chris and Angelina came into the room.  
  
"How was she?" Angelina asked, obviously tired from the mix tag match her and Jericho just had.  
  
"No trouble at all. She just go to sleep,"Julie smiled.  
  
"I just saw Jay leave. Did he finally see Winter?" Chris asked, plopping himself on the couch and picking up the baby.  
  
"Yeah,"Julie smiled again.  
  
"You're all smiles... usually you're sad when you hear anything about Jay..." Angelina pointed out. "What's goin on?"  
  
Julie looked at the floor then at Angelina,"We're giving it another shot."  
  
"Wow. Congrats Julie!" Chris said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that's great!" Angelina said, sitting down next to her new fiance.  
  
"Christmas does something to people I guess,"Julie smiled contently. 


	4. Holiday Love

--Christmas Eve--  
Julie sat in front of the fire place alone. Chris and Angelina were putting Winter to sleep. Jay was picking up something. Julie let out a sigh as the door opened. Not bothering to look back she pulled a blanket over her legs. The door closed. It was Jay. He took off his snowy coat, and things, then walked over to where Julz sat, and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Jason." She smiled,"Where've you been? I was kinda worried. Especially in this snow drift."  
  
"I wanted to get you something special,"Jay smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah?"She smiled,"What is it?"  
  
Jay pulled out a small box. One the size that would contain an engagment ring. Julie took it as he gave it to her. She opened it and smiled at the contents.  
  
"It's a promise ring, it's got both our names on it..I've even got one."He smiled at her,"Never take it off after we make a promise to eachother."  
  
"Wow..well..what do we promise?"She smiled a bit shocked.  
  
"We could promise that we'll stay loyal and true to eachother, and one day, we'll get married and have kids.."Jay smiled,"Promise?"  
  
Julie couldn't help but smile,"I promise."  
  
"I promise too." He said planting a soft kiss on her lips, and sliding the ring on her wedding ring finger.  
  
Pulling away she snuggled against him with a smile,"Now I know why I love you so much."  
  
That night they cuddled by the fire and fell asleep in eachothers arms, promising to love one another almost forever. 


End file.
